Missing Chapters: So Far, So Good
by Sare Liz
Summary: Here can be found the missing chapters from the otherwise T rated fic "So Far, So Good." Since this chapter is an M rated version of PWP, of course, you don't need to read the story it fits into, but you know, you might want to. Movieverse, TS/PP.
1. Missing Chapter 4: Getting Dressed

**Author's Note:** This is the missing chapter four from the story "So Far, So Good". It's missing because it has a higher rating that the rest of the story, and I didn't want the rest of the story to get censored. You don't really need to read this - there is some character development, but not enough plot development to require it. Mostly, it's just a window into their lives together, like most of the chapters are, only this window is rated M for mature. If you like it, I'd love to know about it, so please do feel free to leave me a review.

--

After a decadent weekend that consisted of quite a lot of time in bed, plus a bit of time out on his yacht, 5 A.M. Monday morning seemed to arrive entirely too soon for the both of them. As a matter of record, neither one of them sprang from their shared bed that morning. Rather, they lingered for a very well spent half hour, and then decided on a mutual shower (purely out of a desire to conserve water).

As they were picking out clothes for the day, Tony already having picked out her lingerie du jour, an activity he took on like a four year old drawn toward the cookie jar, she though of the coming day, the questions she had for him, without even consulting her lists, and then the luxury of the weekend of not talking business at all.

"Tony, we need to have a process conversation," she started.

"Ugh. Sounds dreadful. I vote we postpone till next week when the weather's finer."

Pepper looked pointedly out the bedroom window to the beautiful blue Malibu sky, the perfect foil for the calm Pacific before getting back to her point.

"Well, I get a vote too, and that leaves us at a deadlock. Let's just have the conversation and get it over with."

He walked past her on the way to the closet that, for the moment, he shared with her, wearing only his boxers. "Has anyone told you that you can be a real downer, Potts?" he asked, before brushing his lips past hers before continuing on.

"You, on a regular basis. But seriously—"

"Wounded! You wound me," came his muffled voice interrupting her from somewhere inside the closet.

"I want to know how you want to handle this. When does our business day start? I mean, on days like this? Should we be dealing with business issues at five in the morning, do we wait until we get to the office, if that's where we're headed?"

He poked his head out looking deliciously disheveled, dark starched dress shirt on, but unbuttoned and hanging loose without an undershirt beneath, dress pants on, but not fully zipped up, to say nothing of being buttoned. Seeing him, for a moment Pepper was going on automatic, a thought pattern that sounded internally something like 'stop looking and don't even think of touching,' but then all at once she realized she _could_. She almost laughed at the realization and completely failed to register that he'd asked her a question and was waiting for the answer.

His arc reactor glowed like a soft blue beacon and she took the several steps toward him without looking away from his beautiful chest. The tips of her slightly chilled fingers ran lightly up from the circle she made around the metal sidewall, up past his nicely defined pectoral muscles to his shoulders, and all the way around to the back of his neck. And then she traced that trail two more times while nibbling at the farthest corner of his freshly shaved and trimmed beard. He simply stood there and took it, leaning against the doorframe, his breathing becoming more and more audible. It was the smell of him, and the texture of his skin and the tone of the muscles and bone beneath, partially hidden, partially concealed, and the knowledge that this was hers and hers alone. In all of his days a playboy, he didn't do repeats and he did his damnedest to get out of bed and out of dodge before his bed partners emerged from dreamland. They'd actually discussed it once, though at the time it had fallen into the realm of Things She Didn't Need To Know About Her Boss. And so seeing him, freshly showered, just getting dressed and so utterly delectable – she was in virgin territory, something there wasn't much of with Tony Stark.

As she began to rake his sides with her fingernails, he groaned out her name in warning. "Pepper…"

She murmured in a vaguely questioning way, starting to lick a little trail up to his ear before gently biting at the lobe.

"Don't start what you're not prepared to finish."

"I just wanted a little nibble," she whispered in his ear, speaking entirely the truth. Her hands were at his lower back now, her fingers lightly grazing the sensitive skin.

"And now that you've had your nibble?" he asked, and she could feel his own hands come around her waist as he shifted his weight from the doorframe to his own two feet.

"I just want a little more," she whispered, now nibbling on the skin just below his ear. "I plan on being completely appropriate at the office, you know," she commented, just breathing in his scent as one hand went around to rub the skin on his chest again. She couldn't get enough of him. "And you caught me off guard, standing there, looking so delicious."

He groaned again and she heard the zipper to her skirt being undone in the back. He walked them backwards until her back was pressed to the window facing the ocean. Her skirt slipped down and before she knew it, she could feel his large hands on the back of her right thigh, urging it up and over his hip. His own pants seemed to hang lower on his hips, and she wondered when he'd loosened them.

She could feel him hot and hard against her leg. She herself hadn't gotten to the point of putting a shirt on yet, so the cool glass provided a lovely sensory counterpoint to his warm, and in some places hot, skin.

"I—this…" she panted softly near his ear, desperately trying to get out a coherent thought. "Not planned," she tried to explain before losing herself and her fingers in his luxurious shock of black hair.

"Oops," he groaned, sliding her other leg around his hip, leaving her fully pinned between him and the glass, clinging quite ecstatically to his body.

"So beautiful," she murmured, looking into his lovely, lovely eyes, before pulling his lips close enough to kiss.

Their lips broke apart with a gasp as he slid into her. She lingered in a brief moment of feeling utterly complete before clenching her inner muscles down tight on him. It was really the only movement she was capable of making in this position, but she decided to milk it for all it was worth, as it were.

She could feel his groan resonate throughout her body at her actions. His breath was harsh in her ear as he pumped in and out of her tightly held sheath. "You're like a drug, Pep," he murmured softly in between thrusts. "Every time… Oh, God every time I think I've had enough… I just want you more." It was a few much sharper thrusts later that he continued his commentary with, "It's so _weird._"

It was getting to be a more and more frantic a coupling, and as much as she was deeply enjoying herself, there was no way that Pepper was going to be coming as soon as she anticipated he would. Still, she was sure she'd get hers at some point in the day, even if she didn't count the three orgasms from earlier in the morning. Which is why she just whispered, "_harder_," and held on tight, one arm wrapped around his torso, one around his shoulders.

He came with a gasp and thrust two, and then three more times. His entire frame was wound tight like a spring for long moments after that, until he seemed to melt, and just lean against her, gasping for air as first one of her legs, then the other came down from their vice grip on his slim hips.

"Weird good, or weird bad?" she asked, trying to calm down her own inner maelstrom. It was best just to get her mind off of her complete lack of fulfillment. She had gotten in her nibble, after all.

She was surprised when Tony seemed to slide bonelessly to the floor. At first she wondered if something was wrong, but he'd collapsed rather conveniently to his knees and then stopped. His hands caressed her legs and he only looked up when he'd convinced one of her legs to drape itself over his shoulder.

"Definitely weird _good_," he confirmed, grinning and looking every inch a satyr with the first nymph of the morning. This was said just a brief moment before he leaned in and let his tongue take up where his larger organ left off.

Pepper screeched and plunged her hands into his hair, tilting her hips and holding him tight to his position. She knew she'd started to babble incoherently, but his tongue was a completely different _texture,_ and it felt so mind-bendingly _good._ It was the first time he'd done this, but it would be happening much more often, if she had anything to do with it.

She came screaming his name.

It was all she could do afterwards to lean back with her eyes closed and catch her breath against the deliciously cool glass. She could feel him slip her skirt back up her legs, and she obligingly leaned into his deliciously half-dressed chest as he pulled it back over her hips and secured it.

She moistened her lips with her tongue as he leaned back a little bit – still embracing her, however.

"We need to do that more often," she pointed out, her voice a little abraded from the screaming.

"Do I give good head, my darling one?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, not wanting his ego to get any larger than it already was.

"In that case," he said, one hand snaking up her skirt, shoving aside the black lace bikinis he'd chosen for her and swiping one finger inside to collect her wetness, and making her gasp. "You should share the experience with me," he said, the same finger now painting her lips with the slick moisture, painting and painting until she relented and opened her mouth to suck his finger clean.

She closed her eyes as her tongue swept over and under his thick forefinger. The taste was tangy, but not unpleasant at all. And coating, as it was, his _finger_ it was a perfectly pleasant experience. If she wasn't careful, the last remaining rational part of her brain reasoned, they could be at it all morning long.

"Tasty, huh?" he asked, and she opened her eyes and saw that his eyes were still dark and lovely. She couldn't resist kissing him, and tasting herself all over again there, on his lips.

"We should finish getting dressed," she pointed out breathlessly.

"Says the woman who attacked me while dressing," he said, stepping back and fastening his cuffs. She started to button his dark dress shirt, staring at the bottom, and when she'd just passed the arc reactor she leaned in to give that portion of his chest a light kiss.

"Yes, well, I'm done now," she pointed out, hands on her hips, clad in a bra and skirt. She went to where the rest of her clothes for the day were laid out over a chair as he went back into the closet to fetch a tie and jacket. "Are you going to finish so you can make me breakfast?" she called.

"Only if you promise to make me coffee," he responded, coming back with his shirt properly tucked in, and in the process of wrapping a tie around his neck, but without the top button of his shirt done, as was typical.

"Done," she said, putting her shirt on and doing up the buttons. She looked down and for the first time paid attention to what she was looking at. There was an odd shaped crescent on the top of each breast and Pepper had to stare at her own chest for a moment to realize what it was. When she realized that it was the imprint of his arc reactor, she looked up and caught him grinning wolfishly at her.

Pepper refused to say anything, but she did give him a dirty look.

In response, Tony kept his grin firmly in place and quirked an eyebrow at her, tossing his suit jacket on the bed – which she knew he wouldn't actually put on until they got to the car – but picked up hers and held it open for her.

"I believe you wished to have a process conversation, my own darling one."

--

And now, back to your regularly scheduled T rating, and chapter five.


	2. Missing Chapter 7: Tony's Fantasy

**Author's Note:** Hello! :waves: This is the missing chapter 7 from the otherwise T Rated fic. There may be a missing chapter 8 as well, before I resume your regularly scheduled (and yet significantly delayed, yes, I know) T Rated story. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do I would love to hear about it.

--

To say that Tony Stark could multitask was perhaps not quite accurate. More accurate would be to say that there was always one part of his mind occupied with planning, plotting, crafting, designing, redesigning, modifying, crunching numbers, creating algorithms, and seeing his carefully laid plans through to fruition. This was the part of his brain that plotted – whether it was the latest upgrade to an engineering project, or how best to get laid – this was the most basic part of Tony's mind and it was the lens through which he saw the rest of the world. That other people might not function like this would have been a shock to Mr. Stark.

There was another, admittedly smaller, part of his mind that was occasionally allotted the space to do other things – communicating with others, maintaining social ties, dealing with the smaller details of every day living. Largely, Tony preferred to delegate these sorts of things to Pepper, but he was capable of them. At least, he was capable in theory.

That Tony had never quite figured out how to shut his mind down and just _be_ might explain his need to be intoxicated in order to relax, though habit and addiction undoubtedly played their part as well. Still, of the whole range of new awareness of which Tony Stark was newly capable, the knowledge that his drinking might be an issue was still not quite on his radar screen.

But this was simply how Tony's mind worked. And if it was generally known how Tony's mind worked, then his present behavior might not have surprised Pepper at all.

It was the middle of one of the afternoon conference calls – he'd already pitched his proposal to the Senator and it looked like funding for his new project might make it into the proposed legislation. The Senator's voice filled Tony's spacious office in the strange and disembodied way that happens when someone has been put on the speakerphone.

Tony looked up as the door opened, knowing that the only person it could be was the one and only person he actually wanted to see that day. In fact, the call was almost over when Pepper very quietly walked into his otherwise empty office with a cup of espresso with the requisite 3 teaspoons of sugar stirred in. He tossed her an easy smile and responded briefly to the Senator's query.

Before she could lay the cup down within arms reach and retreat away again, he reached out and without betraying anything in the tone of his response in the phone call, he took her hand. She looked at him, the question in her eyes, but he just smiled.

With his other hand he picked up the cup of coffee and tossed it back, replacing the cup on his desk. Pushing slightly away from his desk and ever-so-slightly angled toward the lovely Miss Potts, Tony pressed his lips to the back of her hand, and the ring he'd only recently placed on her finger. And then he pulled her into his lap.

To her credit, only her face showed her surprise. She made not one sound that might have betrayed him to the woman on the other end of the line.

As the Senator continued to speak, Tony took the opportunity to place delicate kisses on the inside of hand he still held, gentle, tiny kisses on her palm. Eventually he graduated to sucking on the tips of her fingers. By this point, Pepper's arm had come around his neck, a move that neatly anchored her as she shifted and wiggled in his lap in what he considered a highly satisfying manner.

When the phone call ended, it was followed by a long, low laugh that just felt like an excellent expression of his soul. He leaned up and kissed her full on the lips. Sadly, the kiss ended a bit before it ought to have, in his opinion.

"Tony Stark, you are incorrigible," Pepper reprimanded him in quite a prim fashion.

"And this comes as a surprise to you, why?"

"I told you, I have every intention of being good at work. Completely proper. No questionable behavior."

"You know where they say good intentions get you."

"You're missing the point, Tony."

"Which is that you're against a quickie on my desk?"

Her lack of a quick response, hard swallow and momentarily wandering eyes told him exactly what she thought of a quickie on his desk – maybe not such a bad idea. He put on hand gently on her thigh and let his thumb rub small circles there.

"Be honest, now." He knew he was grinning, and he knew she thought he was adorable when he grinned. He did it on purpose. He kissed just under her chin, then nibbled down her neck, then back up again to her ear. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are to me, Pep?" he whispered, his hand on her thigh going a little higher. He placed her free hand on his chest, just to the left of the reactor, and pressed his own hand over hers, continuing to whisper. "How priceless? How grateful I am that you're willing to hang out with me for the rest of our lives? Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

She shifted and kissed him, her tongue sweeping in and tasting like the dark chocolate she must have just eaten. Her fingers curled in, clutching at his chest and he could feel the delicious pressure of her nails over his dress shirt.

"Lock the door, Tony," she breathed against his lips.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, hardening even more so with her words than he was before. With a free hand he reached over and activated the lock from the discrete control panel underneath the surface of his desk.

"Ever done this before?" he asked as he slid his hand farther up her skirt to skim at the lace underwear he'd chosen for her this morning. Tony definitely got a kick out of knowing precisely what she was wearing underneath her clothes.

She murmured her negative reply. "I'm not sure I'll be able to come anything like quickly."

"Leave that to me," he replied in a low rumble that made her close her eyes and squirm. He brushed a hand over a peaked nipple and smiled, warming to his task.

"Have you had fantasies about me, Pepper?" he asked in that same, low voice. He kissed along her neck, in between his words. "Have you ever imagined us doing… unspeakably tasty things, right here, right on my desk?" He licked the base of her throat and sucked on it lightly, gently pinching a hardened nipple. "You may not be surprised to learn," he said softly, now coming back to her ear so he could whisper directly his response. "_I have_."

Her exhale was harsh as she twisted in for another kiss, this more searing than the last.

Previously he had just been lightly stroking at that loveliest of lace hidden by her skirt, but now he began to rub gently over the top of where he knew the little bundle of nerves to be.

"What happens?" Pepper gasped softly as she broke the kiss and loosened his tie, unbuttoning the second and third buttons before kissing the base of his neck, then latching on and sucking for all she was worth. Tony's mind drew a complete blank just briefly as his cock throbbed on a seemingly direct line to his neck. It was all he could do to breathe.

"Huh?"

"In your fantasy. Tell me what happens, Tony," she replied softly, breathing and blowing over the spot. He shuddered, then brought himself back to the task at hand.

She shifted slightly, rubbing her legs together. He took the opportunity to push the lace aside and seek out the slick, full flesh beyond. She gasped as he did so.

"It starts with you walking in," he starts, back to kissing her neck up and down in between his words. "Professionally dressed, you're still sexy as hell. Gorgeous legs done up with those high heels you wear. Your eyes have got this flash to them, like they do when we you're teasing me, or when we argue. Due to any number of reasons, and believe me my dearest Virginia, there are a multitude of possible scenarios in my head, you find yourself bending over my desk."

Tony was circling a finger in between the slick folds, delving deep, then coming back to circle shallowly, and between his actions and his words, her breathing had become shallow and harsh.

"Then what?" she panted.

"I can just see the line of a garter belt through your skirt. You moan as I run my hand over the back of your thigh, up over your perfect ass, to push down a bit on your lower back. I'm usually rock hard by this point, and when I push up your skirt to your waist and push my fingers beyond the pale blue underwear that you've got on under the garter belt, I find that you're _sopping wet._"

Pepper shuddered again. "Then what?" she prompted, a hand at the back of his neck holding him close to her.

"Then I unzip my pants and take out Mr. Happy."

Pepper giggled. "Oh, Tony, you can do better than that."

"How about _my cock?_"

"Better," she whispered, almost losing her breath on a particularly deep thrust of his fingers.

"And I'm thick and hard with wanting you. So thick, Pepper," he breathed into her ear. "_So hard, because I want you so badly._"

Tony watched as she moistened her lips.

"Just for a moment, just to draw it out, I leave the head of my cock at your weeping entrance, and we both can barely breathe in that moment. Then you push back, and _oh God,_ I'm inside and you're hot and tight and wet, and I think that heaven on earth is possible. With one hand on your hip and one finger on your clit, I push inside of you over and over again.

"You can almost feel it, can't you?" he asked her and was gratified to hear a whimper in response.

"Then what?" she prompted, again, and nearly inaudible this time.

"Then, Pepper… _then we fuck._ And it's really, _really _good."

"I think I might be ready for that now," she replied, all in a rush of one breath. She crawled off his lap and stood just off to the side of his computer, bending at the waist and arching her back.

He couldn't keep his hands away from her. "Spread your legs a little," he said. "A little more," he added with a smile, his hands running up her thigh, moving the skirt with it. "That's it."

She moaned softly as he took his hands from her to unzip his fly and release the uncomfortable tightness it restrained. Cock in hand, he ran the head over the slickness of her folds before pushing in and sinking into her heat fully and completely.

"_Oh, God, Pepper._"

Holding it here, he massaged her lower back for a moment before taking her hips in hand and thrusting in and out, over and over. Their breathing was harsh, but neither made any other sound. After a short while, Tony moved one hand around to her front, bending over her slightly to do so. He found her clit with ease and rubbed it directly with the delicious circular motion he knew she favored.

"Oh, God, Tony. Just like that," she whispered. "Oh, yes, just a little more. Just a little…"

And just like that, he could feel her orgasm clenching so tightly around him it set off him off almost instantly after. His own release felt amazing – the heat and the grip of her causing his own balls to tighten then release. The feeling of those final thrusts taking a little bit from every part of his body, a little bit of all that was good, and in Pepper's case, a little bit of his soul, thrusting it inside of her and leaving it there in her safe keeping.

It was several long moments before either of them moved, and as usual, that moment when they lost contact, when their bodies were no longer intimately connected as they had been just a heartbeat before, that was always a moment for a sigh.

Tony helped her to stand up straight, to tug her skirt down, and then kissed her softly. Holding her hand, he stepped away from the desk and led her to his private bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up, what do you say?"

--

...to be continued...


End file.
